


Wingman

by kirkwords



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Misgendering, Mocking the Bible, Trans Male Character, Trans Ruffnut Thorston, thats relevant i swear, trans male OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkwords/pseuds/kirkwords
Summary: What if a trans man was born into the Wingmaiden tribe? How would he handle it
Relationships: Astrid & Fishlegs & Hiccup & Ruffnut & Snotlout & Tuffnut
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Wingman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badenraynesimpsforthane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badenraynesimpsforthane/gifts).



> don't mine me, just projecting and messing with headcanons, and please ignore the nonsense

He had stolen a boat. He knew he shouldn't have done that. Nevertheless he kept rowing, his cloak covering his armour. No one could know what he was, who he was. He didn't even know who he was anymore. 

The shores of Dragons Edge caught the bottom of his ship as he stumbled out, hungry and exhausted from the days on the water. He fell to the ground, his vision tunneling as a dragon squawked, it's flapping wings getting quieter and quieter. 

He awoke to a dragon licking his face. Thinking it was his own Razorwhip, he tried to shoo it away. 

“It’s okay bud, she’s awake.”

She. That word stung like nothing else ever could. If this person assumed he was a girl, that meant his armour was showing. He scrambled to his feet, shoving the Night Fury away. 

“Get away from me!” He stood up, and pulled the cloak back around himself. He called his Razorwhip, who flew from the head of a Nadder to his shoulder. He was no longer on the beach. Looking around, he could see a table, with a firepit in the centre, the wooden walls lined with crates and dragon inspired decor. He had never expected Dragon’s Edge to look so… Viking. 

“What’s your name?” He dreaded that question. The group's leader, Hiccup walked towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shoved it away and took a step back. 

“Why do you care?” It was more harsh than he intended, but he didn’t mind not being himself around people who didn’t see him as he was. 

“Well, you did sail onto our island.” A stockish boy replied, Snotlout. He guessed he wasn’t wrong, but he didn’t want to tell them who he was told he was. That wasn’t him. He turned away and held his dragon in his arms. He listened to the conversation happening in quiet tones behind him. Various different voices that he struggled to pinpoint overlapped each other. 

“She’s a Wingmaiden.”

“Yes, we can see that.”

“Does Atali know she’s here?”

“Why would Atali know?”

“Well, they sailed here on a boat for a reason.”

“Can’t she just fly? Ya know, with the Razorwhip, Wingmaiden style.”

“Why don’t you ask them? I’m only an honorary member of that tribe.”

“I thought it was official.”

“Well surely, if she’s a Wingmaiden…”

“I’M NOT A WINGMAIDEN!”

The room fell silent.

“I’m a...I’m a Wingman.”

“But I thought-”

“It doesn’t matter what you thought,” he snapped back, “I’m not a Wingmaiden and Atali-”

“Doesn’t know.” One of the twins finished his thought. He nodded his head and sunk to the floor. Ruffnut walked over to him and sat down next to him. “What’s your name?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Can  _ we _ name him?” The other twin, Tuffnut jumped up onto the centre table, shuffling the embers still burning in the pit. 

“Tuffnut, that’s ridiculous! He’s not a pet!” Hiccup interjected. Ruffnut made a face, mocking Hiccup’s tone.

“Well how else would he know if we were talking to him. It’s not like we’re lacking guys on this island.”

He laughed at that. He had always been told that the Dragon Riders were nice but serious people, but meeting them certainly changed his views of the group. They were just the goofy teenagers Minden had told him about. 

"I don't mind, really."

"Come on Hiccup." 

"Fine, but nothing stupid, okay?" 

“Hiccup, dear Hiccup,” Ruffnut placed a hand over his mouth and rolled her eyes. “If anyone knows anything about names, it’s me,” She glanced to her brother and sighed. “And Tuff, I suppose.”

“You didn’t change your name?”

“So? I thought about it.” 

“I guess that counts.”

Tuffnut, seemingly having a surge of inspiration, ran out of the clubhouse towards a large green hut. Snotlout and Fishlegs muttered excuses to go back to their own huts. Soon, he was left with just Hiccup, Ruffnut, and Astrid. 

“You’re like me.” He took a step closer to Ruffnut, loosening his grip on his cloak.

“Indeed I am,” Ruffnut mused, “Though in the other direction.” They shared a laugh. He knew there was a reason Dragon’s Edge seemed so inviting to him. The stories he had been told by the older members of the tribe of this island and its inhabitants. 

“How old are you?” Hiccup asked. He could tell by the tone in Hiccup’s voice that he was concerned for his health. Astrid pulled him aside to calm his worries. 

“Uh, 16.”

“Ooh, he’s a young one! Fresh meat.”

“Ruffnut!”

“Kidding, jeez.” 

Time then passed by so fast that before he knew it he was sitting with Hiccup and Ruffnut as they played a game called Maces and Talons. They told him it was a game used to train Berkian heirs in strategy and battle, so naturally Hiccup was the best. Astrid stood behind Hiccup, doing what she could to distract him and help her friend win. It seemed to be easier than he would have thought. 

"GABRIEL!" Tuffnut slid across the floor into the clubhouse, cradling a chicken in his arms. 

"What?" 

"Gabriel. The kids name, come on Hiccup."

"That's not a very Viking sounding name."

"I'm not a Viking."

"Oh, yeah" 

"No no no. I got it from this old book I bought-"

"That book? You stole it," his sister chimed in. 

"What's the difference? Anyway, the guy I bought it from-" 

"Stole it from." 

"Will you let me finish my story, woman? As I was saying, he was saying that it meant 'strong man'. There was a dude in it with that name who was like a messenger from God to mortals."

"What god?" 

"Just one. Called God. Said the book was called a 'Bible'?" 

"Sounds ridiculous." 

"I do like the name."

"I TOLD YOU HE WOULD!" Tuff cheered, running out of the clubhouse again, "Bye Gabriel!" 

Gabriel waved half-heartedly out the door. He turned to see Ruffnut had abandoned the game, seeing as Hiccup had taken more interest in Astrid. Gabriel left the couple alone and followed Ruff out to the rest of the base. 

“Are you guys going to tell Atali?”

“Why would we do that?”

“Are you?”

“Do you want us to?”

“I don’t know. They might kick me off the island.”

“Well that wouldn’t be fair. Your Razorwhip has to stay with its family. You do too.”

“So…”

“Whenever you’re ready, you can tell them. I’ll be right behind you every step of the way.”

“Thank you.”

“Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it sounds a little unrealistic, but lets all level here. This is fantasy, and fan fiction on top of that.


End file.
